Kombat may Cry
by thomas bones
Summary: Raidens main Chosen fighters have either died or joined shao Kahn. Than a few new guys show up and things get very... odd First fic so please review
1. Chapter 1

**Kombat may cry.**

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS(i would not be opposed to owning these franchises but i digress) This is my first fic so REVIEW!

* * *

The god Raiden was distraught, not only had his chosen warriors failed, they didn't even slow Shao Kahn down or kill one of his minions, Sonya and Jax joined up with him in their efforts to destroy the Black Dragon Clan and kill every one of their members. The warrior known as Kenshi, after killing Shang Tsung, left them to become a spy for MI6, or CIA or something. All of the old warriors had either disbanded or died, it was time to call in the reserve.

Meanwhile, in New York City in tony's pizza a strange man in a red leather jacket was holding up the joint pointing an M1911 at the clerk.

"I don't care what my tab is, I want my frakking pizza!"

"Sir, I know you want the pizza, but your tab is $5075.00. So unless you want to pull that money out of your gun magazine, get the frick out of my motherfrakking store unless you want some buckshot in your ass!"  
Storming out of the pizza shop, the warrior went to a place called Mario's Pizza, and immediately ordered their largest all meat pizza and opened a tab... under the name Dante.

As these events were progressing; in the town of Derry, a certain red-haired clown was walking around, headed to the bookstore to look for the latest Stephen King novel. Pennywise was bored as hell. Those damn kids had taken him for everything after being beaten by them. The clown was walking down the street when he was accompanied by a man wearing some sort of rice hat thingy. The 2 beings started discussing things that were going on, when the one wearing the hat asked Pennywise if he wanted to be in a tournament to save this dimension. "HELL YES!" shouted Pennywise. Finally he would get a chance to show those kids up, I mean, saving the town is small potatoes compared to saving an entire dimension.

* * *

So it's not that bad of a start but not really good either, SOMEBODY REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kombat may cry.**

I am trying to use the word "fuck" as few times as possible so..  
_

As Pennywise was dropped in Outworld, Dante was receiving an unexpected visitor as well from the realm of Outworld.

"Dante, you have been chosen by the Thunder God Raiden to participate in Mortal Kombat!" Dante, hearing this, had decided to pull out one of his many guns and pointed it at the thunder god.

"Who are you and what the hell is Mortal Kombat?" as this was happening, a young pickpocketer was trying to steal one of Dante's knives, when he whipped his coat back, it accidentally hit the would-be thief in the face that ironically, exposed the knives. However, the thief's attempt would be for naught, as Raiden pointed a ball of electricity at the pickpocketer and Dante pointed one of his guns at him.

Seeing this, the thief chuckled at the two furious not-quite-men and smirked,  
"Go ahead, shoot, kill a defenseless man. I would like to see you try…" after that, Dante shot the man and just as he started to disintegrate with what looked like lightning coming from his hands and his head. "What on earth is this thing?" after the lightning storm thing, where the lightning man used to be, there was the same man, raiden could sense this, but he had a new body. In stunned silence the man was looking around at the two people who were looking at him with an expression like he just grew 3 heads.

"what are you all looking at me like that for?" "You just grew a new body after I shot you" Dante said. "Well I'm a Time Lord, a relative of one named the Doctor." "So who are you?" Raiden asked. The strange alien took out something that looked like a screwdriver and pulled a sword from his scabbard, "I'm the Blacksmith.", as the strange man's sword began to glow red-hot, Dante threw his hands up in disgust and asked "so are you a pyrokinetic or what? What are you doing on this realm?" after hearing this, the Blacksmith allowed his sword to go back to normal as he explained "Well you see, I was trying to find the Doctor, but I'm guessing you guys need help as well." Raiden, finally getting a chance to speak explained their plight to the Time Lord, "So, you are saying that to save this dimension, we need to defeat a maniacal warlord from another dimension so that way he'll leave us alone while he regenerates." "yeah, that about sums it up." the mentally unstable Time Lord sighed,"Well, I'll at least have something to talk about while my brother rants on and on and ooonnnn about the Daleks and the adventures they had in Italy. I'm in."

Meanwhile, in Outworld, Pennywise was looking around, generally being confused until a guy that looked like Bruce Lee walked up,  
"Who are you, strange one?" "I'm Pennywise the Clown, WHO ELSE WOULD I BE?!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Decided I should add a new character. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Kombat May Cry Chapter 3

I own nothing, I make NOTHING!

The Time Lord was uneasy, he had taken on interdimensional warlords before in the Roman Legions, even Genghis Kahn and Vlad the Impaler, but nothing compared to this. From what heknew, the main point of his wanting to take over earth was to search for his long lost dog or something. However, this one was something considerably different, he just did not give up. Every 500 years he came back and for some reason the same people were there to fight him, maybe this Shao Kahn was immortal, if he wasn't, well, the blacksmith had been awfully bloodthirsty lately.

Raiden had been talking with Liu Kang about the tournament as well as about that strange looking clown that he had seen, according to the Bruce Lee clone, he was on their side, IT just hadn't found them yet. So as they were discussing how to get pennywise on to their side when the demonic clown walked up to them and poked Liu Kang in the back. "HUAAAAA, oh hi pennywise." "Hey, is this the side that is for the saving of earthrealm?" "Yeah-up." "All right, so who can fill me in on this evil warlord guy that wants to kill everybody?". Raiden and Johnny Cage looked to each other, and Johnny started to explain the complexities of the thingy with shao kahn. Especially the fact that the Elder Gods had designed the Mortal Kombat tournament so earth would have a fighting chance in the war with an interdimensional warlord with an enormous ego. So as the movie star and the thunder god was talking, the demon started to get the gist of the evil warlords problem. "So, does he have any fears?" Pennywise asked sounding interested, "Not that we have seen so far, why?" as IT started to explain his story, that he was a demon that hatched and scared and killed a crap ton of people. Ever since the incident in Derry, IT had to change form and read Stephen King books while devising a strategy to lift the negative attention he had been receiving ever since that verdammt movie was made. Tim Curry looked nothing like him. So when he had heard about the Mortal Kombat tournament, he could not pass it up. As the world looked down on him, he was able to build power to send this jackass back to hell, and pennywise would ensure that he had not been able to escape without the help of a thousand nuclear bombs.


	4. Chapter 4

Kombat May Cry chapter 4

By Thomas Bones

I OWN NOTHING, I make nothing, now enjoy more convoluted nonsense

The Blacksmith looked out onto the desert of outworld (Why are lairs always in the desert?) and saw chaos. Unbridled, limitless chaos, a kind of chaos he hadn't seen since the days of the 1960s with the race riots. Pennywise walked up to him and for some reason pulled a boombox out of his overalls (Don't ask me why the guy keeps a boombox in his overalls, but who gives a crap anyway?) and pressed play while Ozzy Osbournes "Crazy Train" started playing. While the insanely awesome rock music was playing, a bolt of energy shot the boombox in half, cutting the CD with it.

The two listeners looked at where the blast came from and saw Shang Tsung standing at the top of the hill, in his old man version. "SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNG TSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!" Yelled a voice out in the distance, with a puff of smoke and a crack, a man dressed in jeans and a red sweatshirt with multiple guns sticking out of various holsters, "What the hell was that for?!" "Who are you?" "I am death incarnate, but you can call me Simmons. Dylan Simmons.

The next day…

"So, anybody know where I can grab some decent food around here?" Shouted Dylan in a very loud voice, Kitana, loudly groaned and sat up "It's 7 o'clock in the morning here. Shut up!" Dylan then turned to dante, who was unlucky enough to be his roommate and asked

"So, do ya think she likes me?"

"No"

"Damn it. I wasn't being awesome enough."


End file.
